


The Perfect Muse

by AciidHeart



Series: Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Reader, male reader - Freeform, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: You pose for one of Dan's drawings.





	The Perfect Muse

“Are you sure you want _me_ to model for this?”

“Yeah, of course! I want to work with a muse that I enjoy looking at.” You laugh and shake your head as Dan adjusts something from behind you and feel the beginnings of warmth tickling the back of your neck. He returns to his original position in front of you and picks up his pencil and sketchbook, frowning in concentration. He’s officially entered The Zone.

Over the past few months, Arin had been working with Dan so they could help each other practice their respective crafts; Dan had been teaching Arin how to sing, and Arin had been teaching Dan how to draw. You’d eagerly encouraged it by getting him a nice sketchbook and pencil set, and every so often he’ll perch himself somewhere around the house to draw whatever it is that catches his eye. The sketches are still rough and sometimes a bit sloppy, but he’s been working at it so hard that he’s improved immensely over a very short period of time. You can’t help but feel a swell of pride every time he shows you a new drawing with a large smile and twinkling eyes.

“I’ve never drawn a full figure before, now that I think about it,” Dan says. His pencil is scratching across the page in a controlled frenzy as he looks back and forth between you and the page. “What a hell of a first figure to draw though, yeah?”

“If you say so,” you reply with a shrug. “I feel ridiculous.” Dan’s eyes grow soft as he looks up from his sketchbook, pencil stilling. His smile drops a bit.

“Come on, man,” he says. “You already know that I think you’re a smokin’ hot stud.”

“I know, I know,” you groan. “I’m just being dramatic. It’s still kinda hard to look at my scars, is all.” The offhanded admission hangs heavy in the air as Dan puts his pencil down and simply stares at you for a moment. You try not to squirm from your sprawled out position across the couch with an arm raised up over your head.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). If you don’t want to pose like this, then-”

“No, no, it’s fine,” you rush, shaking your head. You can feel your cheeks burning as your eyes flick downward, breaking eye contact. “It’s just going to take some getting used to. It’s no big deal.” Dan hesitates for a moment before his pencil starts moving again, but his gaze on you is more intense, more focused.

“You know that I love you, right?” He murmurs as he looks back down and erases something. You smile.

“Yeah, I know,” you reply. “And I love you too. Now, how much longer do I have to sit like this?” Dan laughs a bit as he brushes eraser shavings off of the page and continues his scribbling.

“Not too much longer, I promise. I just have to figure out how to shade those delicious abs of yours and I should be good.”

“Delicious abs? Now you’re just buttering me up for something.” Dan giggles and stops for a moment.

“No, no, I promise I’m not! You just look really good right now,” he says. He stops for a moment to further inspect his work, picking up the sketchbook and holding it out in front of him. “I think this is turning out pretty good so far!” A warm smile tugs at the corners of your mouth.

“Thanks, love. And I can’t wait to see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at aciid--heart!


End file.
